


Gone but not Forgotten

by LyhesaCnr



Category: The Mist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie was sitting on one of the pews when she suddenly got up. She walked down the church and passed Ursula, Mikail was sitting on the floor a bottle of wine in his hands.

-Hey, want some?  
-No thanks.

Nathalie stopped in front of him.

-I think I'm gonna go home.  
-What d'you mean?  
-I'm gonna go home, I wanted to say goodbye. I liked your company.

Nathalie kept on walking toward the door, while Mikail was left thoughtful.

-Wait, you wanna... No, Nathalie, you can't, it's too dangerous out here.

Mikail went in front of the woman his hands in front of him. Between her and the door.

-We don't know that... Nathalie simply said  
-No, we don't, He took her by the arms when she tried to approach the door, So you wanna risk your life to go see what's inside your house and stay alone.  
-I'm not going to my house.

More people started listening to the conversation, some with curious looks, some with the scare of what Nathalie was implying. Connor, who was speaking with Father Romanov started to listen to the discussion more carefully.

-I'm going home, my home is with them.

Nathalie took the door handle in her hand and looked at Mikail. Connor had started moving and mumbles were starting to be heard. The man went in front of Nathalie and put a hand on hers and on her shoulder.

-Nathalie I can't let you do this.  
-Mikail move aside, please.

The blond tried to open the door and a ray of light entered the church. Connor ran toward the blond and circled her with his arms, while Mikail was closing the door.

-Let me go!  
-Nathalie calm down.  
-I want to go out here!

The people in the church were astonished. Ursula had Trevor cover her ears, while father Romanov was praying and Link was looking at the scene shocked.

-Please let me go !!!

Nathalie was trying to get away from Connor's grip and started to cry. Mikail went in front of her and held her by the shoulders.

-Nathalie, we're all going to go through this together okay?

Nathalie was still struggling, she had tears coming down her cheeks and memories flooding in her like a tsunami. Connor tried to turn away from the door but Nathalie walked on his foot. Connor let go of Nathalie, while nobody was talking anymore.

-I want to die! I want to go with them!

Connor was holding his newly walked on foot, he looked up to Nathalie who seemed hysterical.

-I have no business being alive! Don't you understand ?!  
-Nathalie ?...

The blonde started to sob uncontrollably and fell on the floor, her knees falling in a deaf noise on the tile. Mikail took grip on her to slow the fell. And it resulted in both of them being on the floor. Mikail made Nathalie look at him and placed a kind hand on her hair. Nathalie looked up to the man and sobbed even more.

-Mikail I think... Started Father Romanov  
-Hush.

Romanov looked at Connor who was still holding his foot. He looked at Nathalie and Mikail, and nodded in his direction. Mikail nodded in return and took Nathalie in an embrace which she needed, to see the grip which she had on his shoulders. Nathalie parted from the so much needed hug and looked at Mikail a hand on his cheek.

-He would have been around your age...

Mikail was left perplexed and had kept his eyes on Nathalie, while Connor had his brain which had started to work. Everybody else didn't seem to understand the implication behind Nathalie's words. Nathalie had more tears streaming down her face.

-He would have been your age...

Nathalie suddenly got on her feet and ran toward the back door, her cries more and more audible. Pushing everybody aside, as she made her way. Mikail got on his feet and took a few steps forward, but Connor stopped him. Mikail looked at him perplexed and pushed his hand.

-What's wrong with you? You're not going to go after her ?!  
-She needs time...  
-What the hell are you talking about ?! Connor? Who was she referring to?  
-Later kid... Right now we need to give her space and to restore some order here.

Mikail tightened his jaw and looked away, going toward some of the parishioners. Connor gave a sad look to Mikail and glanced at Father Romanov. He started to walk up the church and passed father Romanov without even looking at him, or even looking behind him. He put an ear on the door and heard Nathalie sniffing and she seemed to have a hard time breathing. Connor slightly knocked on the door, he entered even tho' no word had been spoken. As he entered, he heard the cries becoming louder and louder. Then Connor saw her. She was sitting on the bed a kleenex in her hand. She didn't seem to have noticed him. He came closer and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped, a shiver going through her body. She turned her head and saw to who, the friendly hand was belonging. She did a poor smile and turned her head, even more, when Connor went next to her. Nathalie circled him with her arms, her sobs louder and louder. Connor put a hand on her hair and had started to stroke her hair. He looked down to her and sat beside her. He kept on stroking her hair when he heard her sniffing. He kissed her hair and took on of her hands in his.

-It's okay Nat... It's okay...

Nathalie started to play with his hand and she felt his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. He looked down at her, her eyes were red from all the cries, yet, they still were in a beautiful blue shade, he loved getting lost into. He wiped some tears and she let out a grave sigh.

-You're not alone... You know you're not alone, and you know that I'll be there for you if you need me to...

Nathalie closed her eyes and Connor put his forehead on hers. She drove her hand on his neck and slid it in his hair. Connor put a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb on it. 

-Everything will be just fine... I'm sure they are just fine... Wherever they are...  
-But...  
-Thomas and Benedict... Are fine where they are... Trust me...

Nathalie nodded reluctantly and looked down to her feet. Connor sighed and drove her closer to him, for her head to rest on his chest. Some tears fell down her cheeks. Connor an arm low around her waist, held her close. He slightly turned his head to his right and had his nose buried in her hair. He breathed in deeply. She smelled like the forest on a rainy day, like flowers during spring and something spicy, he couldn't put his finger on.

-I'm sorry...

Connor looked at her while she looked up at him.

-I'm sorry about your foot...

Connor shrugged and put a gentle hand on her cheek.

-Nah, It's okay... It barely hurts anymore. But you sure hide some pretty good strength.

Nathalie chuckled and got closer to Connor, her breath on his lips. Connor leaned down and sealed their lips in a soft kiss and put a hand on Nathalie's waist. She answered she kiss with all of her being, tear falling gracefully. Connor stopped the kiss and looked down at her gently caressing her cheek.

-You're not alone... Not when I'm around; You know I'll always be there for you...  
-Yeah, I know...

Nathalie put a hand in his hair and put her lips on his for a brief moment, before locking her eyes into his. Both their bodies in contact with the other.


	2. Lemon

After her breakdown, Nathalie had decided to stay alone for a while. Which had started to cause people to wonder. The remaining of the parishioners were staying with Father Romanov and Link, while Mikail was trying understanding what happened to Nathalie. But Connor didn't seem to want to say anything. Mikail left Connor in his thoughts, angry, and went to talk to Ursula and Trevor. Connor sighed and cupped his face with his hands, thinking about what happened. It happened, not on purpose one could say. But yet, it happened, unexpectedly. He suddenly got on his feet, took off his jacket, because of how hot it was in the church. He passed the people, smiling slightly. He went to the back room and when he closed the door, didn't realize that someone was already in, in a very unlikely position. Connor had thrown his jacket on one of the chairs and sat down on the edge of the bed. He passed his hand in his hair, then suddenly got up when he felt something moving next to him. He looked closer to the bed and then put a hand on his mouth. Nathalie was on the bed sleeping in a white shirt and her grayish pant. Connor gave a closer look at the room and saw the rest of her clothes on the chair next to the bed. He went closer to the bed and sat beside Nathalie. She looked so peaceful like that, her chest rising up and down at every breath she took. He smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek to push away her hair off her face. Nathalie moved a little and opened her eyes slowly. She stretched in a way that made Connor chuckle.  
-Very woman like.  
Nathalie smiled graciously and breathed deeply before taking Connor's hands in hers.  
-How long have I been in here?  
-An hour or two at most.  
-Well, that was a longer nap than I intended having.  
Nathalie sat down and yawned. Connor put a gentle hand on her hair and tangled his fingers in it. Nathalie smiled and looked up at the man.  
-How long have I been in here?   
-Nathalie...  
-What must they have thought... Maybe I am crazy...  
-Nat. Stop this.  
Nathalie looked at Connor perplexed. He sighed and cupped her cheek. He tenderly kissed her, before coming closer to her. She put a hand on his chest and took his hands in hers.  
-Ben used to call me like that...  
-I know... And I also know that you're not crazy.  
-Hum! You're sweet...  
-And even if you were, Connor looked down to her, who isn't? Besides, this situation doesn't help much either.  
-I think I am...  
Connor and Nathalie looked at each other laughing.  
-Then maybe I am too, who knows!  
-Maybe, said Nathalie sitting on his laps, Maybe we can be crazy together.  
Connor looked perplexed into Nathalie's eyes, while she took his hands in hers. Nathalie tilted her head on one side and Connor tucked tufts of her hair behind her ear. His hands left hers and while he straightened his back, he made Nathalie come closer.  
-Like that?  
-Maybe...  
-Maybe? You're hesitant?   
-I don't want to be sure; I want to feel alive.

Nathalie seemed to be pleading earnestly with him, her eyes all watery. Connor took her in a hug, a hand on her hair while she encircled his shapely neck. He turned his head toward Nathalie's and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, to which she answered fiercely. Connor stopped the kiss and looked straight into her clear gaze. Nathalie drove her hands to the start of his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt. Even tho' Connor tried not to look too obvious, he was stunned by the nimbleness of her fingers. Connor's shirt was removed and so was his sleeveless shirt. He felt Nathalie staring at him and repressed a smile. Nathalie drove her hands to the edges of her shirt, sliding it up, tacking it off. Making her blond locks falling on her shoulders. Connor looked at her and felt his mouth turning dry. She had not worn a single undergarment under her shirt. Nathalie hadn't move, watching everything he was doing. Connor got closer to her chest and kissed her between her breasts. He put a hand on her back and made her lay down on the bed. Connor touched her slender body with the tip of his fingers making Nathalie shiver and close her eyes. Nathalie laid on her back, her breath heavy. Connor on top of her, kissing her. She put a hand in his hair and moaned. Connor stopped the fervent kiss and lowered his eager mouth to her jawline, her elegant neck and her collarbone. Nathalie's breath hitched and got heavier. Connor looked up to her, she seemed so natural, feral and yet so beautiful. Red on her cheeks, her chest rising up and down, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed. Connor smiled and re-started to kiss her, his mouth going lower. Suddenly, Nathalie's back arched when Connor got to her breast. One of her hands on his head, in his hair, while her right leg wrapped around his waist. Connor had started kissing her breast slowly, letting the kisses linger on. Nathalie was biting her lower lips, preventing any moan which would want to slip away from her lips. Connor lapped at her breast, sending a shiver through Nathalie's spine. She looked down at Connor as he had his mouth on her breast. Nathalie took a grip on the sheets when Connor started to go lower on her gorgeous body. He took off her pant. On his way up he kissed her core hidden behind her underwear and slowly took it off, sliding it down her legs. Her tights widen a little bit more, and she felt Connor's fingers teasingly sliding down her chest to her inner tight. Connor approached his nose to her core, hidden by a soft patch of hair and breathed in. Connor was overwhelmed by that sent which was uniquely Nathalie. He circled her tights and drove her closer to him, making his nose bump against her sensitive core. Nathalie hiccuped, her back arching. Connor smiled between her tights and kissed her. He lapped gently at her aching core, his eager tongue separating her slit. Making her shiver. The first deep moan escaped from Nathalie's rosy lips. She lifted her hand to cup her breast, gently pinching it. She trusted her hips on Connor's face, moans escaping from her rosy lips. Connor gently slid a nimble finger into her core, and she stopped breathing properly, her lips parted. Connor started to move his dexterous finger into Nathalie and kept licking at her core, feeling her wetness. Nathalie's moans got louder, her breath archaic. Then a shiver rolled through her aching body and her channel tightened around Connor's finger. Nathalie breathed deeply and swallowed thickly. Connor kissed her all the way up to her breasts and sucked at them, a moan escaping the blonde's lips. He kissed her graceful neck, and Nathalie wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, claiming his luscious lips in a bruising kiss. He pushed away some hair off her face, sliding his fingers down her sparkling face. Nathalie put a hand on his neck and propped herself up to fervently kiss him. She felt something wet at the corner of his lips and licked it, moaning. Connor looked at her and seemed lost in his contemplation. It was Nathalie who brought him back, by stroking his cheek.

-Are you going to keep on looking at me or are you going to fuck me?  
He was left perplex, Nathalie laughed and inverted their position, for her to be on top of him. Connor looked up at her stunned. She leaned down and drove her grinning mouth closer to his ear.  
-How such an organic act can become that erotic... Not that I despise that... Such a natural desire...

Nathalie kissed Connor, nibbling his lower lips, while her hands worked lower, trying to take off his belt. She stopped the ardent kiss and took off his pant, taking also his boxer in her grip. Nathalie's smile turned carnal within a second. She came back to his mouth and made him sit down, before claiming his eager lips in a hungry kiss, that made him draw blood. He looked at her astonished and she drove her hand between them.

-Nature isn't always peaceful and placid...  
Nathalie kept on looking fiercely at him, as she reached down and adjusted their bodies, his dick twitching as she adjusted herself around him. Nathalie was the first to close her eyes. Connor swallowed thickly. He put a hand on her blushing cheek and lowered it on her waist. She circled his neck with her arms and made her hips roll against his. They both moaned, and Nathalie captured Connor's mouth as she moved again.  
-Ho Nat...  
-I know Connor...  
Nathalie's hips rolled again against Connor, and he put his hand on her waist, taking a grip on her. She gave him a wispy smile before leaning down and fervently kissing him fiercely. Their bodies began to instantly move in a more frenzied motion, and loud groans started to be more audible. Nathalie let out a high-pitched scream and kissed Connor. He felt Nathalie's channel tightening around his dick and bit her shoulder before cumming. Connor kissed Nathalie; she put her arms around his shapely neck, while he tenderly kissed her jawline. He put his hands on her back and touched her with the tip of his fingers.

-I indeed meant like that...  
Connor chuckled and touched her cheek, before burying his hand in her blond hair. He drove her closer to reverently kiss her and got lost in her eyes.  
-You are irresistible...  
He said that while rubbing his nose against hers. She murmured tenderly a small thank you doing as he did, and they both laid down. Nathalie on top of him, in his arms. Nathalie looked up at Connor and smiled. He felt observed and looked down at Nathalie. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her hair. She let out a soft sight and started playing with his hand while the other one was tenderly stroking her golden hair.


End file.
